


The Secret Life of K-Pop Idols

by Dastiel4ever



Series: WolfAUs [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B, EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SHINee, Super Junior, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: Life as a K-Pop idol is hard, what's even harder is hiding the secret that they are secretly also werewolves. Follow the lives of these packs, how they cope, and interact with their fellow K-Pop idols.
Series: WolfAUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329795
Kudos: 1





	The Secret Life of K-Pop Idols

**Author's Note:**

> MY RULES, MY UNIVERSE:
> 
> Okay so I figured I'd explain how my alpha/beta/omega is in this story and every other wolf au story that I write.
> 
> Okay so within each pack they have their own sort of powers that help out their pack. Some are able to move things with their minds, some are extremely sensitive to emotions, some can access memories, some can make another sleep just by touching them, etc.
> 
> Omegas in this universe are extremely rare, most become victims of abuse or slavery. They usually do not mate for life. They are in heat once a month and can get pregnant at that time. There are usually three alphas (unless it is a bigger pack with more than 7 members) per pack the rest are betas.
> 
> Omegas that belong to a pack have a collar on.
> 
> Certain omegas can mate with more than one person, usually it happens when the omega is stronger than your typical omega. 
> 
> There's also something called a blood kiss where a wolf bites another but adds it's own blood to the bite. Once the bite heals the mark will burn/hurt when the other is near. Usually this is done to omegas only but in some cases it can be seen in betas and very rarely in alphas.
> 
> I will add more once I come up with new things.

The packs are spread out around the field separated into their specific breed and status. The alphas were on the left side of the field. The betas who were currently roughhousing were in the center of the field which was probably for the best or else they’d destroy the bleachers. Most of the omegas are talking softly with one another. Heechul is currently getting helped by Sungmin. Taeil can’t help but stare at the two of them.

“Was it hard being away from each other? You two aren’t mated with any of them are you?” Taeil asks.

“I’m not, Heechul is,” Sungmin says.

“Oh, who is Heechul mated with?” Jin asks.

“Han Geng, who do you think?” Minho scoffs.

“I’m mated to two,” Heechul says.

“You are one of those omegas?” Mark asks shocked.

“You shouldn’t be shocked, Super Junior is known for being the rarest of rare,” Baekhyun says. “Two, count them TWO true alphas, omega turned beta, and they are all practically mated with each other.”

“They have their favorites among them but yeah, basically mated together.” Minho agrees.

“Who is the omega turned beta? Kibum?” Tao asks. “But who else are you mated with?”

“I’m mated with someone outside of our pack, another omega, Kyung-Hoon,” Heechul says blushing.

“Henry. Henry is the omega turned beta.” Sungmin answers.

“I’m glad you guys got back together,” Xiumin says hugging Sungmin’s arm.

“Why are they all the way over there?” Hyungwon whispers to the others. They all turn their attention to the small group of omegas that have gathered on the other side of the bleachers.

“They are nervous,” Minho says. “Anxious.”

“They aren’t the most social of people,” Hyungwon says. “They’ve always been kind of shy.”

“Hey, guys, why don’t you come over here?” Xiumin asks gesturing the five omegas to come join them.

“I don’t even know their names,” Heechul reveals regretfully.

“I know he’s Japanese, I forgot what group he is from though,” Tao says.

“Pentagon,” Yuto whispers softly. “I’m Yuto.”

“Kino,” Kino says bowing.

“I’m…I’m Jay,” Jay says smiling softly waving.

“Sorry, guys, just trying to get them to calm down and know it’s okay here,” Taeyang says.

“It’s all good, Tae,” Minho says smiling at him. Mark looks up when he hears Jackson yelling on high alert.

“YUGYEOM! I TOLD YOU TO PLAY NICE!” Jackson screams.

“Ya! Stop ganging up on them!” Yoongi shouts at Jungkook.

“That’s not fair! We’re playing on teams!” Jaehyo answers back.

“Yes, but still can’t you see that they are overpowered!” Zico yells.

“That’s not our fault,” Taehyung whispers softly.

“Do you want me to come over there?” Hoseok asks. Jimin is helped up by Eunhyuk and Donghae. “Why is our Jimin on the other team?”

“Because he wanted to be!” Jungkook shouts. “And he isn’t YOUR Jimin, he’s mine!”

“Geez, and here I thought Kyuhyun was bad at mouthing off,” Siwon says looking at Leeteuk who is beside him in the commentary booth. They were able to hear and see everything. “When does the rehearsal start?”

“I’m not sure nobody has texted,” Leeteuk says. Siwon sighs watching the betas start to settle down finally.

“They are really like a bunch of rebellious teenagers aren’t they?” Siwon asks chuckling. He turns around when he hears the door open and shut. “Are you one of the managers for today?” Leeteuk stands up bowing to the man who keeps looking at the two of them.

“Siwon, where’s the security?” Leeteuk asks. Siwon blinks looking at Leeteuk confused. “I didn’t see the security open the door; I didn’t see them out there like they are supposed to be.”

“Who are you?” Siwon asks.

“A person interested to learn about true alphas. What better way than a place where all the packs are going to be. My friends were pretty good at making a distraction.” The man says.

“Are you a hunter? A druid?” Siwon asks. “A fellow wolf?” The man ignores him and begins to barricade the door. Leeteuk is frozen in fear, Siwon having just found out he is a true alpha hasn’t gotten the howling to his pack down yet. While the man is distracted, Leeteuk takes this time to push Siwon into the bathroom inside the booth. Leeteuk only has to give one look to make Siwon go quiet. Siwon pleads with his eyes, in which Leeteuk shakes his head and closes the door.

“Where’d the other one go?” The man asks.

“You don’t need him,” Leeteuk says. The man shrugs starting to rummage through his bag. Leeteuk turns around to look out of the window; Ryeowook seems to be the only one that is picking up that something is off. Leeteuk shrieks as he feels a shock of electricity enter his body as he grips onto the windowsill. He whimpers as he feels yet another shock of electricity course through him. A third and final shock makes his knees buckle and collapse onto the floor in pain. He can hear the man’s footsteps coming closer until he is right above him. “Stop. Why are you doing this?”

“To see how long it takes for your pack to know what’s going on. It has to be different for you and your pack given you have an empath but it seems you aren’t as connected as you once were.” The man says.

“Who are you?” Leeteuk asks turning to face the man staring at him with cold eyes.

“I’m a scientist, one who studies your kind. My coworkers didn’t believe in my ways of finding out the answers so I was fired.” The man says. “You can call me Oh Seong. How much more can you take? Seems your pain tolerance is much higher. I had that sucker up to the highest level. But still no reaction from your pack. Although that one keeps looking up here.”

“He’s been gone for two years, away from me and the pack,” Leeteuk answers wiping his face. “You can hurt me all you want I won’t give you the satisfaction…” Leeteuk coughs as he is kicked in the ribs hard.

“How can someone so weak be one of the most powerful creatures on earth?” Oh Seong asks. “To me, you are just pathetic,” Leeteuk growls sitting up on his knees. “Although you do have spirit.”

“I’m used to it,” Leeteuk says. “You won’t…you can’t break me.”

“I can’t break the human in you.” Oh Seong says. He reaches into his bag again, pulling out a beautiful purple flower and a muzzle. Leeteuk begins to move backward already feeling the effects of the flower. He whines as he punches the ground hard as he slowly turns into his wolf form. His hands turn to paws, dark patches of black and dark brown, his feet changing quickly after, his body and back a deep brown and finally his face a dark brown and black snout. Before he can howl or call to his pack his snout is covered by the muzzle. He growls snarling at Oh Seong. He yelps as Oh Seong shoves an electric baton onto his belly. Oh Seong is looking out the window, seeing the crowd that is forming around the empath but still no reaction from the others. “Dammit, why the hell aren’t they reacting?” Leeteuk has formed into a little ball in the corner of the room. He goes to hit Leeteuk again when he hears the deafening sound coming from the bathroom. He covers his ears looking out the window as almost all of the pack members begin to transform one by one running towards the building. He quickly takes everything running out the side door leaving the back door barricaded. Siwon opens the door of the restroom completely exhausted and naked.

“Hyung?” Siwon calls. Leeteuk lets out a soft whimper through the muzzle. “Oh gosh, what did he do to you?” Siwon asks helping pull off the muzzle jumping when the couch practically breaks down the wall of the room. Siwon looks back at the door gasping when he sees Kangin’s wolf form. No matter how many times he sees him in his wolf form he still is scared and taken aback by the mere size. “He’s gone. Please help hyung.” One by one the wolves started to return back to their human forms. Henry shuts the door behind him. Kyuhyun goes over to the closet grabbing a bag full of extra clothes. Siwon trades places with Kangin. Kyuhyun sniffles turning away from Siwon. “Kyu? Baby? What’s wrong?” Siwon asks worriedly.

“When I heard your howl…I was so scared. It sounded like you were so scared and trapped and I thought one of the managers…the last time you howled like that it wasn’t voluntary and I just remember how scared you were.” Kyuhyun says while sobbing. Siwon pulls Kyuhyun into his arms holding him tightly.

“I was scared, but not for me. For Teukkie hyung. I had to do my best to help him.” Siwon says kissing Kyuhyun on the forehead. “I’m okay; I’m okay my baby Kyu.”

“You did a good job,” Yesung tells him patting him on the shoulder while grabbing the extra clothes from Kyuhyun. “Take your time. It’s alright, Kyu. They are safe now.”

“For now. Why do these people keep trying to attack them and hurt them?” Zhou Mi asks angrily accidentally making a glass fly off the bar.

“Calm down, MiMi,” Henry says hugging him from behind. It was a strange sight given how small Henry was compared to Zhou Mi.

“Where are Donghae and Hyukjae?” Han Geng commented.

“Shindong is missing as well,” Sungmin adds. Ryeowook ran to the window knocking his forehead against it softly.

“They aren’t down there!” Ryeowook says.

“Siwon can you try and locate them?” Kangin asks helping Leeteuk get dressed. Siwon nods closing his eyes.

“Oh no…they are downstairs, I think they are looking for the man who hurt Teukkie hyung,” Siwon says.

“Kim Kibum! Where are you going? KIBUM!” Leeteuk shrieks as Kibum books it out of the room. “They are your betas, I blame you,” Leeteuk says hitting Kangin in the arm. Leeteuk watches as Siwon continues to get dressed as he walks out the door. “Siwon! Aish!”

“Come on. Are you okay enough to move?” Kangin asks.

“I’m fine,” Leeteuk says. But when he goes to move his legs give out from under him and he lands right back in Kangin’s arms blushing.

“You aren’t fine. Henry, go downstairs with the rest of the packs with him.” Han Geng orders. “Zhou Mi, you as well.”

“Take care of them.” Henry pleads.

“I will. I promise.” Han Geng says patting the boy on the head. “Now, go.” Henry takes Leeteuk’s hand in his pulling him out of the room. Zhou Mi scoffs running stopping Henry.

“He can’t even walk by himself, why are you dragging him? Climb on my back, Hyung.” Zhou Mi requests. Leeteuk just climbs on top of Zhou Mi’s back too tired to even begin to argue. Once they reach the bottom level, Kibum is pulling Eunhyuk and Donghae by the ears.

“Ya! YA! Stop that! You’ll hurt them!” Leeteuk shrieks right in Zhou Mi’s ear. Donghae growls seeing Leeteuk unable to walk and tries to get out of the grip of their younger brother.

“I just want to teach the man a lesson,” Donghae says.

“You always let your emotions get the better of you! What if he tried to kidnap you? What if he hurt you too?” Kibum asks pulling Donghae’s ear more.

“Owwwww! Kibummie!” Donghae whines.

“For goodness sake, think before you act!” Kibum shouts.

“YOU AREN’T OUR ALPHA!” Eunhyuk screams stomping on Kibum’s foot. Kibum whimpers in pain letting go of the two’s ears. Donghae and Eunhyuk are able to rebound quite quickly and are about to go towards where they just came from but Kangin comes charging at them. Donghae and Eunhyuk both act tough until Kangin snarls at them in which they both cower and show their necks in submission.

“This was not a smart move,” Kangin says. “Three wolves, against a scientist who knows exactly what to do to incapacitate a beta. You put yourselves in danger, I understand your anger, your frustration but you never put yourself in danger. And you break the first rule, the first rule you never ever should break.”

“We are sorry, Kangin hyung,” Eunhyuk says.

“I raised you better than this. Go, go on, we are about to start a meeting. We aren’t done talking about this either.” Kangin says. The Super Junior pack makes their way onto the field now realizing they are the only older idols there. They all had so much to learn and Super Junior was willing to teach.


End file.
